


Unexpected

by rotsq



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotsq/pseuds/rotsq
Summary: Ocelot is jealous of a certain sniper
Relationships: Quiet/Venom Snake
Kudos: 7





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something quick and stupid taking place in an animal hybrid AU of mine that you've seen if you follow my twitter. Idea for this from my lovely friend kotoba52.
> 
> They have animal legs below the knees/tails/ears/genitals and other animal like highlights.
> 
> Quiet-Fringe Footed Lizard  
> Ocelot-Ocelot  
> Venom-Wolf/Husky hybrid

"That is it!"

Quiet leaned up from her bed, gazing in the direction of the voice and the telltale sound of spurs jingling. She knew what this was likely about and in fact would need to be as dense as a certain Boss on base not to be. She knew that Ocelot was incredibly jealous of her relationship with V, despite not pursuing him himself. While they weren't actually dating she quickly became the first choice on base to help deal with his urges and were good friends otherwise.

She was sure that Ocelot would have had no problems with it if she was just 'breeding' him during his heats and left him alone otherwise, the fact that she was emotionally the closest to him now was what really pissed him off. V had just gotten back to work after they spent the day flower harvesting and collecting cassettes together (because even she could tell the poor man needed a mental break for a few hours) and assumed that this was the final straw.

Her guess was correct, as the man stomped into the room with his ears pinned back. His tail flicked in annoyance as well. Quiet gave a look of feigned questioning in response.

Ocelot didn't even stop to ask a question, which was unusual. Usually he would stalk around as if he was the one in the cage, like the ferals you would see at the Conservation Platform, making any prisoner nervous and waiting for him to tear them apart both mentally and physically. She had never seen him use his fangs even when restraining her or anyone else on base when she snuck out of her cell though she had no doubt that he did.

He ripped open the door to her cell, causing her to flash him a genuine questioning look. Surely he wouldn't ACTUALLY try to harm her, knowing what would happen? Would he?

Catching onto her train of thought, Ocelot let out a grim (yet still obviously anger filled) chuckle. "I'm not stupid, however I AM going to teach you your place. I've worked with enough women to know exactly how to hurt them, how much their...parts can take. I don't need to explain more"

Sure, Quiet could have avoided what came next. She could have used her powers to move away or even simply punched Ocelot out. However when it came to such petty jealousy it was much more fun to play the game and put them in their place in return. Without moving an inch she let Ocelot jump like the wild cat he was and pin her to the bed. His fangs bared, and her smaller ones bared in return.

Ocelot ripped her bikini bottoms off, already spitting on his hand as a makeshift form of lube and unzipping his trousers to let his barbed cock out to prepare for whatever deniable torture he had planned would begin but what he saw made him pause. There was no pussy in slight, instead just a rather plain looking slit.

Noticing his hesitation, Quiet adjusted herself slightly. With another slight movement she brought her own animalistic cocks out. She had two of her own, both ribbed and slightly flared which was common for her species. What was not common however was the black almost fogging patching and glowing blue highlights as well as the larger size brought on by parasite enhancement.

Quiet gave her own, smug chuckle at the look on Ocelot's face as he seemed unable to tear his gaze away from the sight before him as if to say-

'What are you going to do now, smartass?'

And what he did turned out to be launching himself off her, redressing and stomping away in a huff, muttering about how that explained why the Boss had stopped bringing any other buddies on missions all the while.


End file.
